


母胎單身小奶狗×肉食御姐

by Rz00



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rz00/pseuds/Rz00
Kudos: 4





	母胎單身小奶狗×肉食御姐

『交往的第十二天，是我們的第二次約會』

金容仙和文星伊是在一個同好會群組上認識，聊著、撩著兩人就漸漸的對彼此有了好感

金容仙為年上，與文星伊相差兩歲，則年下小奶狗文星伊是母胎單身，完全沒有談過戀愛

金容仙：「星呀，要不我們去看二輪電影吧」

文星伊：「嗯！？」

金容仙傳送了電影院位置訊息，文星伊看了看，耳朵不禁紅了起來

文星伊：「真的嗎！？」

金容仙：「不要的話就算囉」

文星伊：「好…好！」

文星伊從來沒去過這種私人包廂電影院，想想既害怕又害羞

兩人便訂好了日期

期間金容仙總是說著想著小年下，想要快點見到文星伊

不善於表達文星伊其實也非常想見金容仙，只是不知道怎麼表達比較好

一次下午兩人，正打著電話

金容仙：「星伊，跟妳說個秘密」

文星伊：「嗯？什麼？」

金容仙：「就是…每次跟妳說完電話…下面都會濕…」

文星伊：「姐姐….」

文星伊腦筋一片空白，頓時不知如何回答

金容仙：「每次妳用低音成熟的語氣喊我姐姐，我的心臟就會不受控一樣，想著想著….就有反應了…就像…現在…」

金容仙將電話放在一旁，開始自我解決

文星伊聽著金容仙自行滅火的喘息，呼吸開始急促、口乾舌燥、耳朵也不禁紅了起來

文星伊：「姐姐…姐姐還好嗎？」

金容仙：「啊…嗯…星呀，我先掛電話了…」

文星伊：「嗯…」

文星伊完全不知所措，顯得十分害羞，腦中不禁想像姐姐解決的畫面

文星伊：「姐姐，下次讓我來幫妳吧」

金容仙：「妳可以嗎？我的需求可是很大的」

文星伊：「嗯，不試試看怎麼知道呢？而且我們明天就見面了~」

金容仙：「才不給你碰」

文星伊：「這麼傲嬌的嗎？明天試試囉」

直到了隔天，兩人的約會日

文星伊因為公車而遲到，讓金容仙小生氣了

「我等妳很久了，下次不要再遲到了！」金容仙皺著眉頭說著

「好嘛好嘛~我怎麼知道公車大誤點」文星伊拉著金容仙撒嬌

「拿去，慢慢喝，別嗆到了」金容仙向文星伊遞水

「謝謝姐姐~」文星伊接過水擰開

兩人走進包廂電影，挑了一部愛情電影，隨著工作人員的帶領走進一間包廂

兩人脫下鞋子，坐到沙發床上，文星伊靠著牆，金容仙坐在文星伊懷裡

電影開始沒多久，金容仙就轉身面向文星伊，跨坐在她腿上，慢慢的吻上

「放輕鬆，姐姐教你」金容仙緩緩的帶領文星伊

金容仙輕輕的吸允文星伊的唇，文星伊緊張的閉起眼睛，任由著金容仙吻著

「怎麼樣，第一次接吻的感覺？」金容仙額頭抵著文星伊

文星伊只是害羞的笑笑

金容仙又啄了文星伊幾下，文星伊也主動回吻，回想著剛剛金容仙怎麼帶領她

「姐姐是在誘惑我嗎？」

文星伊一邊吻著金容仙的肩頸，手不安份的伸進年上衣服底撫摸腰間，金容仙按耐不住發出

「姐姐~」文星伊輕輕的啃咬著金容仙的耳垂

「星…摸我，伸進去」金容仙抓著文星伊的手往胸部覆上

關於做愛，文星伊是完全都不知道該怎麼進行，有點不知所措

「揉它、舔它…」金容仙輕喘著

文星伊像個聽話的小孩乖乖照做，一手揉著金容仙胸前、一邊用嘴逗弄著姐姐的乳頭，另一手緩緩的往金容仙臀部揉著

「哼…星….進來」金容仙被胸前的小子逗弄的受不了，抓著文星伊的手往下伸

「真…真的嗎？」文星伊喘著粗氣

「嗯…很濕了…」金容仙點頭答應

文星伊手指伸到金容仙內褲裡，手指在陰部底外輕輕的划著，中指進入花苞裡按壓、揉著花核

「啊…哈…對…再大力一點…嗯…插我…」

文星伊手指找到穴口，魯莽的插進口

「啊…痛…」金容仙抱緊文星伊

文星伊慌張的停止動作，將手指退出

「我…我來吧…哈…」金容仙將自己的手伸進內褲裡

文星伊喘著粗氣躺下

「這才一次而已就這麼喘」金容仙抱著文星伊

「我…我第一次呀…」文星伊上氣不接下氣，小聲的說著

文星伊累的躺著望著天花板，金容仙親了親文星伊的臉頰，文星伊調整呼吸

「要不要再租一部片子？」金容仙抱著文星伊

「嗯…好」文星伊輕輕的說著

電影播映結束後，兩人又選了一部兩小時的電影

金容仙依舊坐在文星伊懷裡，時不時回頭啄年下的唇，文星伊坐在金容仙身後雙手交疊在胸前

「啄木鳥呀~」文星伊眼神寵溺的看著金容仙

「啄妳這個大木頭」金容仙又往文星伊唇上吻，邊轉頭繼續看著電影

文星伊的手碰觸到金容仙的雙峰，便不安份的在逐漸徘徊

「想幹嘛」金容仙瞄了瞄文星伊

「沒…沒有呀…」文星伊像做錯事被發現的小孩一樣

金容仙抓著文星伊的手腕往胸前放，文星伊手掌覆上金容仙的雙乳，緩緩的揉著

「小變態…」金容仙轉頭嘟著嘴看著文星伊，文星伊主動吻上金容仙

兩人越吻越激烈，文星伊將金容仙翻到身下壓著激吻，膝蓋輕輕的頂著金容仙的胯下

「變態…又濕了…」金容仙加緊雙腿

「姐姐想要了嗎？」文星伊邪魅一笑，低沉的嗓音是金容仙反應更大

經歷了一次，文星伊逐漸上手，舔弄上胸，逗弄著下身

右手探索著姐姐的花園，左手與其十指緊扣

「哈…對…就是那裡…」

「嗯…舒服…啊…啊…」

小年下也不忘伺候身下皇后的唇，金容仙小聲的嬌喘著

文星伊搓揉金容仙的小核，溫柔的按壓，刺激著金容仙

「姐姐想要我進去了嗎？」文星伊繼續挑逗著金容仙，感受到花穴十分濕潤

「嗯…好…進來…」金容仙舔弄著文星伊的耳垂，使小年下更有動力

文星伊緩緩的將中指探進穴裡，淺淺的抽插，深怕弄痛金容仙

「再深一點…」金容仙按耐不住文星伊的緩慢

文星伊聽話的將手指深進穴裡，調皮的動了動手指

「啊…啊…哼…好舒服…」金容仙享受著文星伊的服務

「嗯…不要了…不要了…啊…」金容仙流下生理的淚水抱緊文星伊，

文星伊感受到金容仙花穴的蜜液來襲，甬道收縮，手指被溫潤的穴道包覆住

「姐姐不要了嗎？」文星伊故意挑了挑金容仙高潮後敏感的小核

「啊…小變態…不要了…」金容仙向小年下求饒著

文星伊才乖乖的退出來，躺在一旁，體力徹底被金容仙耗盡

「討厭，內衣又沒幫我穿好」金容仙嘀咕著

文星伊趕緊將金容仙衣服整理好，又躺下休息

「體力要再加強！這才兩次」金容仙看著一旁虛脫的年下

「我出去洗個手…」文星伊大口喘著氣

金容仙看著體弱的文星伊，不禁笑了笑，想著自己怎麼交了個這麼可愛的女朋友

「看來這隻奶狗要多加調教了」

隔天，文星伊傳了訊息給金容仙

『姐姐，我的手臂好痠』


End file.
